1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device and a drive method to drive the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device is an essential part of an electronic system. A common display device has two main parts, and these include an interface board and a display panel. The interface board and the display panel are connected through a connecting interface. Accordingly, the interface board is able to provide an image signal to the display panel through the connecting interface such that the display panel can display an image corresponding to the image signal. However, there are various kinds of specifications among the different display panels. For example, resolution, backlight module driving voltage and backlight module driving current are specifications for a display panel that may vary depending on the manufacturer.
In order to meet the different specification requirements of different display panels, different hardware and firmware of the interface board need to be designed. One consequence of this is that manufacturing costs cannot be lowered due to such different designs that are required.